Gummy Bears
by GuardPuppy
Summary: Parody. Based on 'Between the Lines.' Doesn't follow the original plot.


This started out as a Humor/Parody version of Between the lines, but is only based on it. I changed A LOT and it has nothing at all to do with he original plot anymore. Only a few things are the same. Now to the serious part:

I've NEVER EVER written humor before. Please keep that in mind xD

**Warning! **

This story will contain Genderbent(!) characters.

When I stepped through the portal something was definitely wrong. Not just the fact that the portal closed behind me and my only way back to the underworld was gone, no. Something brushed my neck and I turned around, pointed my gun at whatever was behind me. There was nothing but a few spiders. They sent a shiver down my spine for some reason.

When I put my guns away I had to look twice. Something that definitely didn't belong there was under my shirt. Confused to no end I uses my eyeteeth to figure out what it was. The fact that I was able to feel the touch of the gun couldn't mean anything good.

Slightly panicked I turned around to find and exit. The air in here was really warm and humid, it might have confused my senses. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror as I turned around. It was blurry, but I could see long brown hair, two melon like objects under my shirt and... nothing. Feeling really awkward I reached for my crotch. Panic settled in.

What the hell had happened to my body?!

Taking in a shaking breath I tried to find the exit of this maze. The objects lying around looked strange. Most of them were things haven't seen before. And all the wood. Was someone trying to make a fire? No one would throw away so much furniture without a good reason.

Stumbling over the concrete floor I managed to locate a door. Pipes of all kinds were just above my head. If I had been any taller I would have collided with them. I saw lamps, but nothing to light them with and just when I reached for the door handle I heard that unforgiving sound of a locked door. This being said, I hate being locked in. Which also means that I will try anything to get out.

After slamming my fists at the door for about five minutes I finally realized that there was no one who would open it. Getting desperate I shot the lock. That usually worked, but this door was a little traitor. It did **not** open. For a few minutes I just stood there, trying to think of a solution for this. I also had to find out what happened to my body and in my confused state I would have been unable to grasp the answer even if it had been right in front of me.

Slowly I paced the hall, back into the room the Portal had been in, back to the door, back to the room. I couldn't think. Finally I came to the solution that I either managed to take a portal that lead into a dungeon cell, or ended up in a completely different dimension. However, both theories were proven wrong when I noticed a window.

The window was small, bars in front of it. The glass shattered easily. The bars were a problem. Throwing a grenade inside a building without knowing how stable it was probably not the best idea, so I kept it as the last resort.

Thank fully the bars couldn't withstand my bullets for long. After a while I was able to pry them open and managed to climb out of the window. That means... I tried to. First of all, the pavement was directly below the window. That made climbing a lot easier considering I don't exactly like jumping out of Windows., the only real problem were... these melons. There were in the way.

While I was half stuck, half still trying to get outside and a tiny part of me considering to just set off an explosive shot, someone grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the window. When my shoes touched the pavement I saw a man in front of me, a very big grin plastered on his face. He had short, really short green hair, big blue eyes, no shirt and...

I had to swallow. Finding a guy attractive was something that I hadn't experienced before.

"Some damsel in distress you are... look at your clothing... did you run away from somewhere?"

I was pretty sure he was trying to make fun of me, but... considering the 'Melons'... he was probably right.

"Leave me alone." I hissed, almost jumping backwards at how my voice sounded. Now I couldn't deny it anymore. Somehow I managed to turn into a female demon... while going through a portal. Now that was something that would definitely make a good conversation starter on my costs.

"But you shouldn't run around in sleeping clothing. At least not outside." He said. Although I couldn't figure out if he was honest or just trying to make fun of me, I felt a little angered. This was my normal street clothing...

"Leave me alone." I repeated, turning to leave. Were to, I had no idea.

The man shook his head and began to follow me. He was about two heads taller than I, definitely able to crush me with his muscles if he tried to, and suspiciously friendly. I hate tails, and I hate feeling weak. My only way to get rid of him was to outrun him, but with not knowing where to go this could get me in even deeper trouble.

Checking my guns I stopped walking. "What do you want?" I asked the stranger that was still following me.

"I want to help. You look like you could use some coffee."

Sighing I nodded. Sometimes it was better to just let things happening. I'd be on guard anyway.

Half an hour later I found myself in an apartment, still utterly confused and totally weirded out as this was indeed Kanavan (As I had found out on a sign in front of a bakery), I managed to skip just five hundred and ninety-four years, and I had absolutely no freaking idea on how to get back to the Underworld.

The stranger in front of me who was sitting at the exact same kitchen table just on the opposite side, didn't even notice my train of thoughts. He kept staring at me, eyed my guns a few times. Thought I wouldn't notice, eh?

"Say, What's your name?"

"Rufus..." I muttered without really thinking about it. I noticed it was a mistake when the guy stared at me as if I made a really bad joke.

"Why would a woman have a man's name?"

"Why don't you give me a new one then." Problem solved. He seemed to seriously think about it, and I was left dwelling over the loss of my man-parts.

"Rufina." The guy said, eyes sparkling as if it was the best name in the world.

"No." I grumbled.

The guy went back into his thinking state while I stirred the Coffee with a spoon. How was i going to get back? I was just running a stupid errand and now I found myself here. Without home, without friends, without a girlfriend... Lime must've been really angry.

"Seraphina!"

I frowned. "No." This was ridiculous. I figured I had to find a name on my own or I would have to run around with a name of an ancient princess until my body decided that it had enough of the joys of a female. If I had known that this was just the beginning...

I never really put much thought into the origins of my name, my father must have chosen it on accident. Or it was on purpose because he knew I would hate it.

"Faith!"

"Call the epitome of distrustfulness 'Faith'. Sure."

"You're okay with that name?"

I glared at him. "No."

He looked devastated. "Alright... I thought that you might like a name that wouldn't sound so manly..."

My eyes met his for a moment, then wished for lady Gaia to have mercy for once.

"How about Karin?"

I sighed deeply. "Just stop. If you can't find anything decent I rather think about it myself." I was about to snap.

"Okay." Guy muttered, obviously offended and sad now. I actually felt guilty. His sad puppy eyes reminded me a lot o Lime when I snapped at her for no reason. I wanted to apologize, but decided against it in the last second. He was manipulating me!

"So, what's your name?"

The guy blushed in embarrassment. "My parents thought it was funny... So... don't laugh?"

I shrugged and took a sip of the coffee.

"Lime."

My mug crashed on the tiles, hot coffee splattered in my pants and shoes. I didn't really care. What a strange coincidence.


End file.
